Friendship Changes
by EmoStIcHes
Summary: Read inside, that's all...


**This is a High School fic, this story is called:**

**Friendship Changes………..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, whatsoever…**

* * *

Naruto was walking through the sidewalks of Florida on his way to school. As he was walking he happened to see Shikamaru relaxing by a tree more like sleeping, with his school bag next to him.

Chuckling by the sight he sneaked over to him. "Hey dude I know Florida is paradise, but we have school in 45 minutes." Naruto stated. Groaning, Shikamaru woke up. "Hey don't start blaming me I was just waiting for you to come." Shikamaru yawned and got up. "Come on let's go to school." Shikamaru blankly stated, before adding 'school is such a drag.'

Naruto shook he his at his lazy friend and started walking too. There was a moment of silence when Naruto yelled loudly. "Hey Naruto, are you trying to kill my ears or something?!" Naruto looked at Shikamaru painfully. "Uh…Sorry Shika, but I had to release my confusion." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and continued his walking. Shikamaru looked at him with a man-he-is-crazy weird look. Shikamaru shook his head confused too, but started walking. In fifteen minutes they made it to the school. Now the school was very hard to describe, but all you need to know is that the school is called, 'Florida High School'. What a very dumb name. Shikamaru yawned at stumbled on the grass relaxing again by the school tree.

Naruto groaned at his friend's laziness. "Dude, Shika, you have to be more energetic." Naruto complained. "Hey, give me some slack, we're already in school and it doesn't start in thirty minutes…." Shikamaru closed his eyes not finishing his sentence. Naruto sighed then sat down on a bench. He opened his backpack and took out a notebook. He then started writing on his notebook.

'_Today is the third month of school and Shika has been very lazy lately, also Kiba is bring Akamaru more often to school even when dogs aren't aloud…_

"Hey Akamaru is a puppy not a dog!" Kiba yelled in Naruto's shoulder. Naruto jumped and looked at Kiba. "Geez, you scared the life out of me and why are you reading what I'm writing?!" Naruto scolded. Kiba chuckled and shrugged, "I don't know I just saw you writing and thought it was like an essay or something." Naruto narrowed his eyes then smiled. "Fine, but I think you should play with Akamaru." Kiba nodded and walked to the trees.

'_Anyways I'm improving in my grades, which Iruka thinks is excellent. Yeah, so Kakashi-sensei says there will be a new kid later, I guess I will have to see if this guy is a jerk or not. My guesses say that a jerk._ Naruto closed his notebook and looked at the outside clock. It read 8:55 he had class at 9:10. Slowly he got up and started walking through the hallways. Soon as he reached his locker he grabbed his English book, since English was his first period. Finishing with that he made it to the class. Still 13 minutes left he used that time to rest. '_Man I wonder how the new kid is going to be, how will he look like, I wonder if he…Ah who cares about this new kid he is just like any other new student.'_

Naruto shook his head and looked up, seeing some student already here. '_Man this guy looks likes he is emo.' _"Hey who the heck are you?!" The guy looked at Naruto angrily, but ignored him sitting down in the very back. "Hey I'm talking to you jerk, I've never even seen you here before, are you the new kid?" The guy looked over at the window but answered. "Why don't you just shut up and let me be." Naruto looked very angry and stomped over to him.

"Look you do you think you are-" "Sasuke Uchiha ." "Let me finish Sasuke Uchiha, you do you think you are telling me what to do?" Sasuke just simply blinked still staring out the window. "I'm not really telling you to do anything, just for you to be quiet." Sasuke looked at Naruto face full of boredom. Naruto looked back full of angerness. "Fine! I'll shut up just to make you happy." Naruto turned around and sat down. Sasuke didn't seem to care but looked down at the desk. Soon students began to enter with chattering and whispers, adding some giggling and talking on cell phones.

Shikamaru entered lazily, and sat next to Naruto on the right side, while Kiba sat on the left side. "So Naruto I heard that you were talking to the new kid in the back, how's he like?" Naruto glanced at Kiba puzzled. "How did you hear?" Shikamaru sighed then answered for him. "We saw you two talking through the window." Naruto frowned then put his head down. "A big jerkass, dumbass, stupidass, lameass, an-" "Okay, Okay, we get it he's mostly an ass, is that all, what did you two talk about?" Naruto groaned, but still answered. "Well I wanted to know who he was, then he goes all telling me to shut up, so I of course, tell him he has no right to tell me what to do, then he just said he wasn't telling me what to do just to shut up, so finally I tell him fine just to make him happy I'll be quiet." Shikamaru finally commented.

"Man can't you make the whole chat in like two sentences or so, it's too troublesome to hear all of that." Naruto shrugged then put his attention to the teacher, Mrs. Yuhi. "Good Morning class, before we start I would like to introduce a new student." Mrs. Yuhi motioned for Sasuke to come to the front, and he did. "Okay this is our new student Sasuke Uchiha, now Sasuke would you kindly explain yourself?" Sasuke put an annoyed face but proceed so.

"You already know my name so I'll just say some things. I don't liked to be bothered by annoying people especially fan girls, I like to be quiet I might be rude to others but I don't care and I seek revenge on a certain someone." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets than walked to his desk. Mrs. Yuhi just smiled weakly and finished. "Well okay than, let's get started. I'm going to pass out some topics of this essay you're going to do." While the teacher was passing out the papers, Naruto snuck a glance at Sasuke who was looking back with his hands folded under his chin.

Smirking he looked away at the window once again. Naruto felt a little pink rising and turned back to his desk. When the teacher left the topic Naruto grabbed the piece of paper. It read the History of English. Man was it super easy. "Did everyone get their paper, except Sasuke of course?" Everybody nodded. "Good then, well Sasuke since you have no topic I'm going to give you this piece of paper so if any of you have the same topic you and Sasuke will be partners." Girls squealed hoping that one of them will get Sasuke. Mrs. Yuhi walked over to Sasuke and gave him the paper.

Sasuke read it quickly and looked up. "Okay, who has the History of English?" Every girl pouted seeing it wasn't them. Naruto of course fell out of his seat. 'Bingo' Kiba and Shikamaru thought in their heads. Sasuke frowned and just looked at the fallen blonde annoyed. "Hey, dobe just get up, don't have to go all clumsy." Sasuke stated coldly. Naruto turned red, not because of Sasuke, no, because of embarrassment. Quickly, Naruto stood back up sitting down. "Okay, let's go on students you have forty-five minutes to turn in this essay, if you don't you have to stay here and finish it." Mrs. Yuhi laid out silencing all the giggling. Sasuke took out a paper and started writing. Naruto got up from his seat and went over to Sasuke

. "Aren't you supposed to do this with me?" Sasuke looked up smirking. "Well I'm just starting off, you can end it, so you can go back to your seat , or would you rather stay here and stare at nothing, but me?" Naruto blushed. Hell, was Sasuke good and catching words or what, he can probably leave a singing bird silent. Finally done with his thoughts Naruto shook his head.

"No, I won't just stare at you teme, I'll just be next to you that's all, so stop thinking perverted." Sasuke stood there motionless. "Well, are you going to just jabber about me being perverted, which is way out of the line." Naruto again just was amazed. Shaking his head again he sat down next to Sasuke. "Fine then so what are you writing about?" Naruto waited impatiently. Sasuke said nothing just kept on writing. Naruto was about to speak but Sasuke beat him to it. "Shut up dobe, I'm writing about what our topic said, idiot." Naruto wanted to beat the crap out of him, but that would end up in detention, so he laid it off. Soon ten minutes passed and Sasuke finished his part. Naruto soon began his part but got stuck on the second sentence.

Sighing, Sasuke told Naruto what to write about giving him some examples. Twenty minutes came and Naruto was only on the thirteen sentence he had over twenty or more to go. Only fifteen minutes was left and knowing Naruto he would take over more time. "Dobe, hurry up you're even slower than the guy over in the front."

Sasuke mentioned to Shikamaru. "Well sorry for trying to be all like you, Mr. I'm-so-cool-and-perfect." Naruto insulted. Sasuke smirked, man was this kid interesting. "You know what, for me being so mean to you earlier I'll finish it for you." Naruto shook his head disagreeing. "No you're not, you'll just show off again." Naruto went back to his writing but was stuck again. "So you could finish it for me." Naruto hesitantly passed the paper. "Knew you would give in sooner."

Sasuke acceptingly took the paper. "Yeah, stop bragging and finish." Naruto complained. Sasuke finished the paper in less than five minutes. When class finished Sasuke handed in the paper and left the class quickly.

Soon as he came to his locker he put his books in and grabbed his mp3 player. Quietly without any fan girls following he went through the roof doors and climbed up the stairs. Finally making it to the top of the roof he sat down. Turning on his blue mp3 he played the first song. 'Let u Go' by Ashley Parker. Minutes passed and he looked at his watch.

10:25 it read. Class had started already twenty five minutes ago. Smirking he thought of the look his teacher was showing now. Confused. Worried. Wondering. Closing his eyes he took in the sir and released. "Wow I never knew you were a little in common with me, I always come here to relax." Said a sudden voice. "Dobe, why do you seem to follow me everywhere?" Sasuke asked, eyes still closed. "I'm not always following you, I came here even before you came so don't blame me, bastard." Naruto sat down a ways from him and looked up at the clouds. Feeling someone closer to him Naruto turned around.

"Wanna here this since you have nothing to do?" Sasuke asked showing the mp3. "Um…Sure." Naruto got one of the ear phones and placed it into his ear. Naruto moved a little closer to Sasuke, so close their hands were slightly touching. Sasuke of course wouldn't have that and entertwined their fingers. Naruto blushed but held on to Sasuke's hand. Sasuke's face came closer to Naruto's, that Naruto could feel his breathing. Acting on body movement, not his own, he closed the gap touching ever so sweetly on his lips. A few five seconds passed and Naruto pulled away.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't mean that kiss at all." Naruto got up and ran out of the door. Sasuke sat there in tears. _'How could you, I will never forgive you' _Sasuke got up and walked towards the end of the roof. Okay it wasn't that high and if someone fell they would land on the soft grass. Taking off his mp3 he fell down the roof. _'Hope you're happy when I'm gone.' _Suddenly Sasuke landed with a hard thud and blackness came over quickly.

* * *

Soon all the darkness faded away and came the seeping light. Opening his eyes, Sasuke looked around. Only one thing: He was in the hospital. _'Dammit I was supposed to die, great well I wonder how badly my body was injured.' _Fully clear awake he looked around. He saw a new person he didn't know before, but had long black hair, who was reading a book. Talking softly he asked. "W-Who are you?" Turning to face him he smiled. "Neji Hyuga, how are you feeling?"

Sasuke shifted, but that cause much pain. "Like I had been run over by a 2,000 ton truck." Neji chuckled softly and walked over to him. "Well your damage was broken ribs and a broken arm, you're pretty lucky I saw you and brought you here quickly." Sasuke nodded. After a few seconds the doctor came. "Mr. Uchiha you had a pretty bad damage, but you'll heal in about two to four months depending on your condition," he continued, "If you like you can leave as soon as you want."

Nodding he left. "So who do you want to watch you?" Sasuke thought for a moment. "No one really, I have my older brother at home, plus he doesn't do anything most of the time." Neji nodded, and then smiled. "Of course, but just in case he ever needs to do something, I'll send my step-brother to take care of you, I'll explain to the principal about your condition and about my step-brother." Sasuke smiled closing his eyes. "I'll leave in five minutes." Neji nodded and grabbed his cell phone.

"I'm going to call my step-brother and explain you to him." Sasuke didn't answer, but you could see he was nodding. Neji dialed his step-brother's number and waited until he answered. "Hello?" Was the voice from the other line. Neji stepped out of the room. "Naruto, have you heard.?" Neji waited until he answered. "Heard what?" Neji sighed, but still answered. "About Sasuke." Naruto replied back. "No I haven't what happened?" Neji started to explain the whole situation

"Well, Sasuke was on the roof and I can't believe he did this but he jumped off, then landed on the ground very hard, and now he's in the hospital, with broken ribs and a broken arm." Neji heard some slamming. "Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto seemed like he was about to yell, but then talked calmly. "Why did he do that," Naruto sighed loudly, "So is that all?" Neji smiled. "Nope, I actually really wanted to tell you that you are going to watch him for the next two to four months."

Neji heard a big thud. "Uh Naruto? Are you there?" Naruto didn't answer but soon answered with a loud yelled. "WHAT I HAVE TO, I KNOW HE HATES ME!!" Neji moved the phone a little away from his ear until the yelling stopped. "Glad you agreed, you'll be seeing him tomorrow, bye." Neji hung up snickering.

Entering the room, Neji saw Sasuke struggling painfully to get up. "Hold on, I'll help you." Neji walked over and carefully picked Sasuke up, from the bed. "So about your step-brother, when is he coming?" Sasuke fixed his hair waiting for Neji to respond. "Tomorrow, if that is fine for you." Sasuke nodded grabbing a glass of water. "Okay let's head out already."

* * *

Sasuke opened his mansion door open with the key. There was darkness and silence. Neji looked around confused. "I thought you said your brother lived with you?" "He doesn't, I lied, and I actually hate him a lot." Neji frowned but hid it quickly. "So do you still want my step-brother to watch you tomorrow or today?"

Sasuke looked at him wondering. "Well if you want he can come today." Sasuke walked away going to the living room. Sitting down slowly he looked around until he found the picture of a panther he drew. Neji walked in a few minutes later. "My step-brother will be arriving in about ten minutes, so I will be leaving." Sasuke didn't respond, but kept looking at the drawing.

"Okay then, bye." Neji walked away, opening the door and closing it. Sasuke let the tears out now. _'Itachi just had to like panthers and Naruto seemed to just hurt me badly. Why must I still live, my life is over.' _Sasuke looked down at his stomach. Broken ribs, smart. Broken left arm, perfect. Bruised neck, excellent. Pain in the emotions, what can get better. Wanting to die, nice. Hating my brother, good. Killing myself, love it.

Alone forever, great. Cut- Sasuke got cut off with his thoughts by some knocking. Carefully he got up and walked to the knocking door. "Coming." He said softly. Opening the door, his whole body felt like twenty heavy bricks fell on him. There standing was Naruto. The horror of his thoughts was here, standing right in front of him, with a big suitcase bag. "N-Naruto…" Sasuke looked down avoiding eye contact with him. "Sasuke, I'm sorry if you hate me right now, but I'm supposed to watch you, I'm Neji's step-brother." Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was not looking at him.

"Why…Why must it be you?" Sasuke looked up eyes full of pain, sadness, scaredness. "Sasuke, I don't know why me…" Sasuke sighed. _'Just let him in, you can ignore him or something.' _"Naruto," Naruto looked at Sasuke waiting to be hear all the harsh words, "Come in." Naruto looked at Sasuke confused, but entered anyway.

"I like your mansion." Sasuke ignored him closing the door and walking pass by him, brushing their hands. Sasuke moved away quickly with a disgusted face or horror and walked to the other room. Naruto sighed sadly.

Getting out his notebook he sat down on the couch and began writing. _'I met this new kid, he at first was a bastard, then a good rival, then I liked him, not like a loving way, I liked him because he was cool and seemed different without people there. I kissed him, but pulled away telling him I didn't mean it. Later he jumps off the school roof and ends up with broken ribs and broken arm. Now I have to watch him. I really want to help him a lot but he hates me. So far now I'll let him be. I want to just be there for him, I know I shouldn't mess with his life, I bet he won't tell me, I don't know anything about him nor his family, and true I don't…. _While Naruto was writing Sasuke walked into the hallway.

Looking down he saw Naruto's bag. Seeing if Naruto wasn't looking, he opened it. Seeing through the stuff he found a sketch book. _'The dobe has the same hobby as me, I wonder?' _Sasuke opened it and scanned through. He stopped at a picture that was completed. A beautiful red fox. Lots of tails, nine it was. Background was a midnight blue. Stars seemed to glitter. Crescent moon shining. _'Naruto can draw this good, I never knew.' _"Yeah it's a cute fox isn't it?" Sasuke turned around looking at Naruto.

"I-I'm sorry I was just seeing." Naruto smiled. "You know it's okay." Naruto walked closer to Sasuke taking the picture. "Foxes are my favorite animal, what's yours?' Naruto asked, but realized that was the only thing Sasuke would say to him. Turning around he was about to walk away, but by a voice he stopped. "Cats, those are my favorite animal, similar to the foxes." Naruto smiled. "Good, do you draw?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah there's a panther on the shelf if you saw it I drew it."

Naruto looked at him then over to the living room. There was the black panther sharp fangs, black smooth color of the skin. Red eyes. Claws very sharp. "That's a great drawing, I like it." Naruto put the drawing away along with is notebook. "Sasuke, do you hate me a lot?" Sasuke didn't answer but looked at Naruto sadly. "Why did you kiss me then? If you didn't mean it you shouldn't have done it." Sasuke kept looking at Naruto; he was starting to feel tears coming. Naruto caught on quickly and noticed tears forming. "Sasuke, I really want to help you, really." Naruto came closer to Sasuke stroked his hair.

"Please forgive me, I'm sorry…" Sasuke let the tears fall and held on to Naruto. "I forgive you, just I want you to take the pain away on my ribs, it hurts badly now." Naruto nodded and walked Sasuke the couch. "Lay down so I can put some ointment on." Sasuke laid down and waited for Naruto to come back. Already coming, Naruto opened the lid and placed it on the coffee table. "Pick up your shirt half way so I can unfold all the bandages." Sasuke did what he was told, picking up the shirt with his useable arm.

Naruto unfolded the bandages. Looking at his stomach was the worse part. It was a deep purple, some red spots covering too. "Is it that bad?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gulped. "Yeah it is, but don't worry about that now." Naruto took the ointment and rubbed it smoothly on Sasuke skin. "Tell me if it hurts when I find a spot." Sasuke nodded.

Naruto came over a red spot and Sasuke hissed in pain. "Okay, calm down, I'll do it slowly." Naruto rubbed it softly. Done with everything, he wrapped the bandages back and put Sasuke's shirt down. He helped Sasuke get up, but by doing that he hand to hold his hand. Still with their hands together they were in silence. Finally Naruto broke the silence.

"Do you want me to let go of your hand?" Sasuke shook his head, placing it on Naruto's shoulder. _'Does this mean I'm his friend already, maybe, but I should just keep my distance.' _Sasuke removed his head and got up carefully. "I'm going to my room, so if you need me…" Sasuke didn't finish and walked up the stairs. Naruto sighed. _'He forgives me , but I think he still hates me for what I did.' _Naruto heard the door bell ring and walked over to it.

There was Ino Yamanka with some flowers. "Ino, what are you doing here?" Ino smiled. "I brought some flowers for Sasuke, since he was hurt badly." Naruto raised an eyebrow but took them. "I'll give it to him, right now I think he's resting." Ino nodded. "Thanks, oh and tell Sasuke to get better." Naruto nodded. "Sure." He closed the door and placed the flowers on the coffee table.

_'Ino sure does care about Sasuke a lot.'_ Naruto smiled and grabbed his cell phone. He was texting a message to Kiba. **Can u come over 2 bastard's place? **Clicking send he waited till he texted back. **Where does he live? **Naruto responded quickly and waited again. **B there in 5 or so. **Naruto put his cell phone back and sat down on the couch.

* * *

Sasuke was chatting with his cousin Sai about Florida.

**ObsessedFreak: **Wow never thought this Naruto guy would do that and you do that.

**AvengerGoth:** Yeah well I did, and guess what? He is watching over me for the next four months.

**ObsessedFreak: **Nice , now that must suck big time right?

**AvengerGoth: **Sure Iguess, someone's at the door, but he can handle it. So what's going on over there in New York?

**ObsessedFreak:** Nothing much, same thing I guess. What about Florida?

**AvengerGoth:** Good, aside from Naruto, it's cool. The sunset glows with the water and my house is next to the beach.

**ObsessedFreak:** Cool, hey I have to go but later, dude.

**AvengerGoth**: Bye.

Sasuke logged off and sighed. Sai was mostly his good relative beside his gayness. Sasuke heard some sounds coming from down stairs so he went to check it out. Quietly he walked down the stairs and followed the moaning sounds. Getting closer he stopped. The sounds were coming from the couch and he went over to check it out.

His whole body just shut down. There was Kiba on top of Naruto's body making out. And they both didn't seem to notice when Naruto opened his eyes and was staring at the black, now gray eyes. Naruto pushed Kiba off and fixed his shirt.

"Sasuke, it's not what you think." Sasuke looked at him disbelief. "What am I supposed to think?" Kiba smirked. "Come on Sasuke, you're not dating Naruto so it's no problem right, plus Naruto's the one that invited me."

Sasuke looked hurt and angry. Answering coldly he said, 'You're right I'm not dating him, you can go back to what you two were doing, sorry to interrupt, and to make things better, I'll leave for the night and go to my former guardian Kakashi." Sasuke left putting on his shoes and slammed the door closed. Naruto let the tears fall out. "Now I did two things to hurt him."

Kiba looked at Naruto. "Two huh, why do you feel sorry, you said he was an ass." Naruto looked at Kiba. "Yeah, but I finally learned that he was different." Naruto got up and left the house. He was walking trying to find Sasuke. Running he found him at a bench near a park. "Sasuke?" He looked at Naruto and punched him. "Can't you just leave me alone, dobe?"

Naruto rubbed his cheek. "I can't leave you, I have to take care of you." Sasuke smirked. "I have that problem solved, I have my former guardian." Naruto shook his head. "So! I want to watch you and take care of you." Sasuke frowned. "How can you watch me if you're busy with Kiba, that's his name right?" Naruto looked down.

"I'm sorry. I mess up too much, but please don't leave." Sasuke smirked again. "I can and I will idiot." Sasuke turned around and started walking. Naruto looked up. "Sasuke! No don't go!!" Naruto walked over to him and grabbed his undamaged hand. "Don't go, I-I love you a lot now!" Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock.

He loved him? Sasuke smiled weakly. "You-you do?" Naruto smiled crying. "Yes, and what happened with Kiba was a mistake I really didn't want to do it, he said to, to make you mad and hurt." Naruto finished. Sasuke nodded. "Okay, and I love you too."

**I finished it! If you want me to make a squeal, tell me. And I'll see.**

**Review or Gaara will steal your cookies! **


End file.
